Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and a system for localizing optional and/or exchangeable components of at least one image recording scanner and/or persons assigned at least temporarily to the image recording scanner in a spatial environment around the location of the image recording scanner.
Description of the Prior Art
Many image recording scanners have been designed to be modular so that certain components can be exchanged or can be added as an optional extension. Therefore for a magnetic resonance apparatus as an image recording scanner, various push-fit local coils and body coils, which are not permanently integrated as well as dockable, mobile patient couches exist, for instance. Similarly for x-ray devices as image recording scanners, various types of mobile detectors and/or patient couches which can be used are known.
The optional and/or exchangeable components are, in the case of magnetic resonance apparatuses, in most cases not mounted in the same room as the image recording scanner, but are, instead disposed in different rooms or corridors, particularly if larger radiology practices, radiology departments and/or hospitals are considered as the environments. One massive problem here is that the ability to locate such a component is dependent on the organization of the person last using and/or transporting the component. Therefore employees in radiology departments/practices as environments with, in most instances, a number of image recording scanners are consequently encouraged to be organized, since otherwise a complicated manual search is required.
Similar problems occur, especially in larger radiology departments as environments that often have a number of image recording scanners, with patients who are possibly not familiar with the large environments and who wait for their examination at the wrong place and/or fall asleep. A manual search and/or call for the respective patient is likewise required here. Moreover, some patients may be restricted in terms of mobility and may not respond correctly to the call process.